


Citrus and Chocolate

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Co-workers to lovers, Dagdan Lorenz Head-canon, Fade to Black, Fantastic Racism, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, High School Never Ends, Homework, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Next Generation, Parent-Child Relationship, Racism, Secret Relationship, Sibling Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), To Keep The Rating T For Teen, Warning: Lorenz's Dad is Racist Against His Own Son, alternate fairy tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: [MAY SCRAP] Hubert and Ferdinand's lives were spared under the condition that they teach the children of Claude von Riegan's army. Ferdinand takes it better than Hubert does, especially when being reunited with his old friend Lorenz, who managed to have a family of his own after the war. But it isn't just tea and biscuits as Lorenz needs help keeping his family functional.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Flayn/Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Citrus and Chocolate

_-_-_-_

"Father! Lionel forgot his niceties with his majesty of Almyra!" 

"Jeralt. Dad said that formalities with Uncle Claude weren't necessary behind closed doors."

"But you were in front of a public assembly, Lionel! Surely you won't forget our lessons from Father and learn when it is appropriate to be casual with close friends of his and when we have to act more formal!" 

"Maybe just pull your head out of your ass and learn when Daddy dearest doesn't need to hear any of that whining!" 

"Did you just hear that, Father?! He used foul language! How is he not being punished for his crass insolence!"

Lorenz needed a break. He didn't think he had to do this, but he had to find Leonie and find a means to escape his two eldest sons with a cup of that drink he despises so much. He couldn't understand how they don't get along in the slightest. He can feel his head pounding from the noise. 

"Lionel. Jeralt. It pains me to say this, especially since you are almost of age to go to the Officer's Academy of Garreg Mach Monastery, the same place where I met Uncle Claude and your mother. If I hear another word come out of either of your mouths, you two will be sent to your rooms where you can be separated for the time being." Lorenz turned to his sons as he clenched his fists, his teeth bared like a lion's. 

The boys were quiet for it was clear he really wasn't in the mood for their bickering. 

Lorenz almost began to feel bad. As the next Count Gloucester and the family's aspiring patriarch, to see his own sons, one of which is about to walk in his footsteps as the heir to House Gloucester, bickering at each other nearly pained him. It made no sense of course. Usually the second born son had more freedom to do as he pleased as a noble provided it wasn't disrespecting the family name, and thus, would be understandably complacent with letting his older brother take the reigns. But not Jeralt. Jeralt was always bickering with Lionel because he doesn't think Lionel deserves the title of Count Gloucester. 

Their awkward pauses, more or less death glares that helped them restrain themselves while Lorenz was present almost gave Lorenz an immense sense of heartache. Just then he heard the crying of a little girl. 

"Annabella? Oh no… What happened now?"

Lorenz rushed over to see her hair being pulled by none other than her older sister. 

"Eliza! What in Sothis' name are you doing?" 

Lorenz at least understood why daughters would bicker as often times, noblemen didn't pick the eldest daughter but the prettiest. He figured their upbringing would have made them rivals in some form of light. Though, not like this. 

"Annabella said she wanted me to put the rose on her! But making a little ponytail is the only way she can wear it!" Eliza replied. 

Annabella looked up to her father still teary eyed, "B-but it hurts so much!"

Lorenz can feel a sigh escape his mouth as at least the girls were trying to listen to each other. What is worse, Annabella was an adopted child who was born in Almyra, so her wavy curls were natural and didn't take well to an inexperienced hairdresser. 

"Here's a suggestion. Why doesn't she wear the rose right here?" Lorenz pulled the rose out of Eliza's hand and placed it over her collar, much like he used to do back when he was a boy. 

"But Daddy, isn't that how boys wear it?" Eliza observed this placement. 

Lorenz raised a brow, "Clothing adornments are unisex. Maybe you should try one yourself."

"Daddy's silly. Come on now! We got to get ready to see Mommy! You can't be a crybaby in front of her! She's a hero of Fodlan!" Eliza stood up proudly as she grabbed little Annabella's hand. 

Lorenz watched as Annabella clumsily tries to pull the ponytail out of her hair. 

"Ah! Annabella! Let's not hurt your scalp any further!" 

Lorenz was quick to help Annabella out of her ponytail predicament. 

"But Daddy, she can't have her hair down forever!" Eliza tapped her foot impatiently, rolling her eye. 

"Annabella? Remember the braid Uncle Claude used to wear in his hair from the school pictures? I don't know how he did it, but I think I can at least give you a bigger braid so pulling it out will be easier for you," Lorenz replied as he attempted to braid Annabella's soft locks. After checking her look through a window's reflection, he sighed. 

"There. Now Eliza deems you presentable," Lorenz helped Annabella look in the mirror herself as she smiled. 

"Thanks Daddy. I love you," Annabella said as she hugged Lorenz, her crying finally being ceased. 

Lorenz sighed as he watched the two girls walk off, with Eliza pulling Annabella's hand and commenting on how he had to help her this time but the next time she needs to do it herself. While she wasn't intending to sound it, the hostility in her tone with Annabella almost made his heart ache in anguish. Though, where did Eliza get that bossy attitude, he wondered?

Soon he heard what sounded like a blunt hit followed by what sounded like one of his sons. 

_ Sothis damn it. _

Lorenz returned back to see Lionel and Jeralt throwing punches at one another, hair pulling more violent than his younger daughters, names towards each other even fouler than the last. Lorenz didn't think he had to lay a hand on his sons, but this fighting had to stop somehow. 

He chanted a spell in one of the books the Professor let him keep from his days at Garreg Mach. Here is hoping they dodge. He braced himself as he threw a wind spell at his sons as they were pushed up against the wall. As they landed back on their feet, it was clear Lorenz wasn't too pleased to see them back in their rooms. 

"Lionel? Jeralt? Do I have to explain to your mother why you aren't present for tonight's dinner?" Lorenz crossed his arms, the thought of them fighting even further getting on his last nerve.

"What? You honestly will deprive us of dinner for tonight?!" Jeralt clearly wasn't pleased of this outcome.

"If you are willing to risk bruising yourselves by harming each other, it will only make sense I have to deprive you of something just so you can stop brawling in these halls. Do I really have to go to these extremes to get you two from making a circus of our family's name?" 

Jeralt glanced over at Lionel, expecting him to listen to him boldly. Lionel just stared at his father, obediently and nonchalantly. 

"If you wish to eat dinner tonight, I will tolerate no further arguments from you. Tonight is a special occasion after all. It's the birthday of Ignatz of Brigid's third child, Io. I would suggest you don't kill each other in front of her."

Jeralt and Lionel looked at each other one more time before retreating to their rooms as they should have done the first time. 

_ They're really getting out of hand.  _

Lorenz could then hear the commotion outside as guests were arriving. He had to get ready himself. He was so focused on the children that he didn't have time to prepare for himself! 

_ REALLY getting out of hand.  _

_-_-_-_

"Mommy! Look what Daddy showed me today!" Annabella ran up to Leonie, showing off the braid he made for her and the flower in her dress. 

"Oh wow! Look at you! Daddy knows how to dress you for the royal birthday party! Will you tell Princess Io about it? She might like that as a gift!" Leonie smiled, picking the girl up as she she hugged her. 

"Mom! You can't be babying her like that! She's about to turn nine!" Eliza huffed impatiently. 

"Hey! That doesn't mean we aren't going to stop being her parents! Besides. This isn't the first time Uncle Ignatz is going to visit us. He'll forget who is who between the two of you!" Leonie chuckled as she ruffled Eliza's hair. 

"Mommy! You're ruining my hair!" Eliza huffed.

"You sound like your father when we were in the war!" Leonie couldn't help but laugh even louder. 

"Ughh!" Eliza groaned. It wasn't every day her Mom got dressed up herself so she would never understand. Still, it was nice to hear Annabella not crying for once. 

"Mommy? Will Uncle Iggy like the dolly I made too?" Annabella then asked, as she looked over to the window outside House Gloucester's mansion, where a small blur was sitting. 

"Oh? You sure you want to give the doll to Io? She's a little older than you," Leonie observed her glancing by that window. 

"Nngh… I wish Uncle Iggy come by next time for my birthday?" Annabella asked. 

"Sure! We'll invite him! I am glad you got into something you can share with him! You might get tips on how to paint her to look even more beautiful!" Leonie giggled. 

She let Annabella go as she began to pull another doll out of her room that wasn't as well-favored anymore. It was still pretty, albeit now it had a layer of dust Annabella had to polish off before presenting it to Io. 

The night was already beginning and both Leonie and Lorenz were surprised not to see Count Gloucester anywhere in sight. This party was a diplomatic meeting as well. Though it probably was a good thing, seeing who else was at the party. 

"I forgot how Father is. He's still insistent on refusing to meet with Claude despite our army being the one to defeat Those Who Slither In The Dark, Nemesis AND the Empire! I guess times never truly change," Lorenz frowned, as he looked over to the door where he once found his father opening to the garden. 

"At least you got the boys to stop being… Well, boys," Leonie merely glanced over to her own sons. 

They managed to build cliques of their own somewhat, Lionel in one corner talking it up with other children that were invited to the party. Lorenz took a minute to observe Raphael's daughters, Ignatz's only son and eldest daughter, Linhardt's twins (one of which looked awfully familiar to Lorenz but he bit his lip on the subject), and Claude's children, a boy and his two sisters. Jeralt in the other corner was actually… Well, it was funny but he was pretty sure he saw some uppity minor nobles trying to stir up trouble with him over something. 

"I'll go deal with it," Leonie patted Lorenz delicately on the shoulder before cracking her knuckles. Lorenz sighed. He figured that Leonie would be showing why no one questions a mercenary as Lorenz's loving wife when she's around. 

Lorenz flinched from second hand pain as she wiped the floor with the nobles messing with her son. 

"Now Jeralt, you know I can't come in to get you out of trouble forever. You'll be a knight someday, and when that happens, you'll have to fight your own fights!" Leonie replied. 

"But Mother!" 

Leonie looked over to him a little shocked he talked back at her for the first time. 

"N-Nevermind," Jeralt's face read guilt-ridden as he questioned her authority. 

Leonie didn't know what to say as he watched him already retreat for the night as Lorenz blinked puzzled. 

"Lorenz… I think we have to have a word with your Dad once the party is over," Leonie just shook her head almost as guilt-ridden as her son was. 

"No need. He's… still shocked over our marriage. The last time he visited, he said some unsavory things about you," Lorenz replied as he and Leonie were both trying to piece the puzzle that was their son. 

"Well, since Jeralt and Lionel aren't in the same room, perhaps we can finally retreat ourselves and find Io's present as well." Leonie winked as it was merely a means to get a bit of alone time with the only risk being an older onlooker peeking at them. 

"What a splendid idea," Lorenz chuckled as Leonie grabbed his hand. 

Just when they were about to leave, purple mist followed by a flash of fuschia tinted light greeted them. Lo and behold, there was just one more guest greeting them.

"Ferdinand?... AND HUBERT?!" Lorenz eyes widened, as he dropped his wine glass. 

"In the flesh. You have the King of Almyra to bla--"

Lorenz embraced Ferdinand before the dark and brooding brunet can finish his sentence. 

"Ferdinand! I thought I killed you, you cheeky rascal!" Lorenz was shedding tears of joy as he twirled Ferdinand in his arms. 

"I missed you too, Lorenz! And time really has passed! Pretty soon Hubert and I will be working at the Academy we once tried to destroy!" Ferdinand wept as he hugged back. 

"I… What?" The brunet paused. 

"Funny enough, we haven't changed a bit since we last met! So you know there was a condition to letting us spare your lives, right? Well, I guess I left you in the dark about it. My bad, Marquis Vestra," Claude chuckled. 

Everyone looked at each other whispering how it was only natural Claude would be merciful so it wasn't much of a surprise. 

"Ahh… Yes. I have to teach your little rugrats all there is to know of the magic I learned under Lady Edelgard's rule. Surely, I thought you were joking." Hubert wasn't too thrilled by the prospect of being a teacher but he probably figured it was better than dying. He felt a bit betrayed though, mainly due to Lady Edelgard only being here in spirit to help him. 

"I tried to get Lady Edelgard to do the same, but it was like you said in the letter; She would never surrender," Claude replied as he patted Hubert on the back. 

"Dad? Who are they?" Lionel asked clearly alarmed by the sudden visitors. 

"There is much we have to discuss," Lorenz looked back towards his son who was taken aback by the sight of Hubert specifically but the couple overall. 

"Lionel, you do remember the fallen house of Aegir, correct?" Leonie asked. 

Lionel could only nod awkwardly.

"Well, this is Ferdinand von Aegir, the would-be head of House Aegir and would-be Prime Minister to the Adrestian Empire. Despite being enemies in the war, we were good friends prior to the events that provoked it," Lorenz explained as Ferdinand looked over to see Lionel for the first time. 

"Dad, Jeralt would be absolutely thrilled to meet him! B-but maybe I should introduce him to the rest of the class for Garreg Mach. Jeralt will have to see him last, but at least he'll get his full attention later," Lionel glanced over awkwardly as he checked over the earlier clique prior. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED (?)


	2. The Golden Deer of 1203

Citrus and Chocolate

+*+*+*+*+

Chapter 2: The Golden Deer of 1203

+*+*+*+*+

Gathering the materials needed for today's lecture was more or less the least of Hubert and Ferdinand's worried. From what Ferdinand gathered, Lorenz's own sons weren't as chummy with each other as they were when they were students and from what he saw from the letter Lady Rhea received, Jeralt didn't even want to be in the same house as Lionel! 

"To think Jeralt would be a member of the Black Eagles… All so he can spite Lionel!" Ferdinand commented to Hubert who seemed less concerned with the boys and more bushwhacked by the prospect that Claude von Riegan is trusting a former enemy of the war with the children of the Leicester Alliance. There must be a reason for it Hubert can't find right away.

"Well, it is much better than having the two boys form the Lorenz Hellman Gloucester Echo-Chamber," Hubert turned to Ferdinand after fully digesting what Ferdinand was saying, smirking at him with a form of relief. 

"Hubert! This is serious! I had little sisters that would quarrel all the time, but they never had this much resentment! There has to be a reason Lionel and Jeralt are acting so unreasonable when it comes to one another! Think of what Claude said! We have to be teaching ALL of his children! That includes Jeralt too!" Ferdinand snapped impatiently at Hubert, though he couldn't help it. 

"Well, I understand that you and the Gloucester bastard were friends before the war. Perhaps I'll help you out of our little predicament under the condition you tell me something," Hubert then grinned as he curiously looked at Ferdinand. 

"Y-yes, Hubert?" Ferdinand gulped. It was strange for Hubert of all people to make a request, so Ferdinand anticipated it be something quite sinister. 

"Will you invite me to one of your little tea times with Lorenz? I think I have an inkling of an idea on why Jeralt and Lionel don't seem to get along but I have to confirm it with the two little brats and their father," Hubert replied as he took a sip from his coffee. 

"Why of course. A lot has changed since we decided to side with Lady Edelgard," Ferdinand grimaced as he probably expected Hubert to say something worse. 

"Yes… We didn't even tell Claude von Riegan what we even planned had we win," Hubert watched as the steam from his coffee slowly disappeared into the air, filling the room with the aroma. 

"Oh please. We don't want to scare Lorenz and give him second thoughts on trusting us with his children!" Ferdinand shuddered to think of what Hubert was saying. 

"Well, we should return to the other Leicester Alliance brats. Petra sure did give me a surprise marrying Ignatz. He held no position of power. As a second son of a merchant family, he was supposed to be a knight and he was supposed to die like one. What did she see in him I wonder?" Hubert then thought back to a familiar face at that party. 

"You are speaking ill of Mama and Papa!" 

Hubert did a spit take as he and Ferdinand looked around the room for the source. It took a minute until they saw a small girl jump off a tall bookshelf and landing on her feet like a cat. Hubert's eyes widened. 

"Well, well, well… You must be one of the new princesses of Brigi-"

"Ignatz?! What were you doing?! That was a deadly jump!" 

Hubert looked at Ferdinand with a dumbfounded look. 

"YOU SAW HIM AT THE PARTY! HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THIS ANYMORE OR AT ALL!" 

Hubert was shocked at how clueless Ferdinand was. 

"I am not my Papa. Perhaps I am seeing I was right about you two. You spell trouble."

The girl that landed in front of them indeed appeared similar to her father back when he was a student at Garreg Mach Monastery. Though, there were differences that Ferdinand had to observe upon closer inspection… Her hair, which was in a bob similar to her Father's was a deep amber. She also had her mother's complexion and her body measurements as well. The only reason it was easier to mix her up with Ignatz was… She was wearing his uniform, it fit her like a glove, and her glasses were also shaped similarly to his. 

"Trouble you say? Well, I will say unlike your mother, you know the risks of being around her superiors," Hubert could stifle a chuckle. 

"Hubert! That's not something you say to a student!" Ferdinand snapped. 

"You are not her superiors. Otherwise I would be having Father from the Empire and I will not be a student at this Monastery. I hope you do not speak ill of Mama any further!" The girl was about ready to leave.

"Ah! Artemis! Before you go… Allow me to share this book with you!" Ferdinand approached Artemis as she gave him a book that was on the shelf. 

"Fodlan's Wildlife Guide, Volume I… This is giving me some joy," Artemis' mood wasn't entirely lifted but she eased herself in front of Ferdinand. 

As she left, Ferdinand turned to Hubert. 

"Please don't encourage anyone else's suspicions of us! We need to have our students' backs for the mock battle this month!" Ferdinand pinned Hubert against the wall so he can get his full attention. 

"But isn't it obvious we aren't exactly welcome? Look at how Artemis' amber eyes lit up with anger at the very thought that her mother and father would have been killed behind their backs. I bet you there are more children like her that don't take kindly to our presence. She may look non-threatening but soon, we will wake up with an arrow at our heads," Hubert held his neck at the prospect of having a dream about bullying the Ignatz they saw as students only to wake up with a similar silhouette shooting at them in a point-blank range. 

"Then what we do is prove them wrong. That's what we're supposed to be doing!" Ferdinand huffed, "Now poor Artemis is going to be protecting Prince Patrick until her paranoia gets the best of her! We must set a better example of our characters to her!" 

"Very well. Perhaps there is no use in making the children shudder at our presence. I just figured keeping them alert will help them in class," Hubert replied.

+*+*+*+*+

Today was a class on Reason, or Dark Magic if you will. The purpose of this class was meant to be so the students can learn the horrors of Those Who Slither in The Dark and their history, all Hubert remembers so fondly in fact, he can see students at the edge of their seats, including Artemis herself. 

At the end of the lecture, Ferdinand was to take his place to teach them Military History, though not the bloody history that he and Hubert had to deal with. 

"Professor Aegir? Could you tell me more about the origins of Fodlan's Throat?" A hand was raised. Ferdinand saw what he thought was Claude when he was a student, but no. It was only Naveed, whose eyes were more doe-eyed than he would expect from an Almyran Prince. 

"Oh… I guess this might be a rocky subject for the prince of Almyra, but I suppose since your Father came here to learn the same thing, it couldn't be helped." Ferdinand felt like he was about to scar a kid for life. But he shouldn't be. From what he understood, Naveed was at least ¼ Fodlander. He probably would have to know of his ancestry, as dark as it was, eventually.

"Ah. Thank you so much!" Naveed replied as he returned to his jotting down of notes. 

Ferdinand then saw his older sister, staring him down almost menacingly. He felt a sudden urge to keep his mouth shut on the whole matter. At least Lionel hasn't caused a ruckus yet. He hoped to keep it that way. 

As this was happening, the bell rang for the next lesson. 

"Ah! It looks like it is time for us to leave. Be sure you start sparring at the training grounds with a little bit of consideration for your classmates!" Ferdinand replied as he was excited to see how they'd all fare in battle compared to their parents. 

"Aw yeah! Training! C'mon, Joanna! Let's show everyone the muscles we got from over the summer! We might fetch a guy with one!" 

Ferdinand then recognized the cute face that sadly did not fit the thick, muscle-bound body that came with it. She sounded like Catherine but she had Marianne's blue hair and her eyes were gold. Those gold eyes were a trait shared with someone else Ferdinand remembered at Garreg Mach Monastery. 

"Umm… You know I don't have any…" there was someone that at least sounded like Marianne. Though she kind of hid behind a notebook with a drawing of a chipmunk and some birds. 

"Ah, don't be like that! We were training since we were kids! Just because we aren't fancy noblewomen like what Gramps wanted doesn't mean we aren't entirely useless! C'mon! Patrick's waiting on us!" The really well toned Amazoness addressed her shy younger sister as she actually began to carry her. That's when Ferdinand observed the baby blue hair still covering half of her face as aside from that, Ferdinand was sure she heard a yelp similar to Bernadetta's. 

"Alright then! B-but if they all run towards you, just know it's because I'm not worth it!" The small girl said as she hugged her sister tightly. 

"Okay, sis! If ya say so!" There was a sense of pride and joy in her voice as she then paused. 

"Wait, Barbara? How do we warn the birds we're coming, again?" The little sister, Joanna asked as she remembered something. Ferdinand felt himself anticipating it for himself so he may learn it for himself. 

"I think we have to tweet at them. You start first, okay?" The muscular girl asked. 

"Alright then. On the count of three…"

Ferdinand watched as the minute they went outside, he heard the Kirsten Bird Mantra for the first time and couldn't help but crack into cackling mad laughter. Hubert looked at him like he was possessed by a monster. 

"CHEEP-CHURRAH! CHEEP-LE-WOO! TWIDDLE-DEE!" 

To hear the two girls yell this was something Hubert would have scolded them for if they were HIS children. But then he remembered who was their father the minute he saw how toned Barbara was and grumbled about 'that pompous Innkeeper'. 

"We'll meet you outside, Esmeralda. I hope your meeting with the teachers goes well!" A voice that sounded similar to Flayn's alerted Hubert and lo and behold it was none other than Princess Jasmina of Almyra. Though she was wearing a veil over her otherwise black coffee colored hair, aside from her Father's complexion, she was an uncanny resemblance to Flayn herself. Hubert couldn't help but crack a chuckle himself. 

Esmeralda and Naveed gave each other a warm hug as they parted ways, with Ferdinand helping Sophia, Linhardt's daughter, wake up her twin brother out of his nap. Esmeralda then approached Hubert. While she wore her hair like Judith's of House Daphnel, Esmeralda also had a similar stance that fit more for a knight of Fodlan than an Almyran Princess. 

"I have something to ask of you, Professor Vestra," Hubert almost wanted to wheeze of uncontrollable laughter. But it was out of his character and he knew Ferdinand will notice it too fast. How she delivered that line was something similar to that lapdog of Lady Rhea's… The archbishop's advisor… Huh. Guess it would make sense, except she is an Almyran Princess. How would she have time to visit Seteth and learn this is what he would 'ask something of the Professor'?

"You? A meek little princess? Ask something of me? Your Professor? On the first day? Hopefully you aren't like Lady Hilda of Goneril and asking me and Ferdinand to take things easy on you," Hubert merely used that line to see how she would react. 

"That isn't something I would ask. Frankly, I would rather you send me on the front lines and kill me than to pamper me like I am some damsel dangling herself to catch a knight in shining armor. No. I was hoping to see you two keep an eye on my brother, and most importantly my sister. Naveed is to be the future King of Almyra like his Father before him. It is best he doesn't cause any trouble for the people of Fodlan like my Father often bragged about years ago. As for Jasmina…"

There was a pause when she stopped at her sister. That pause was followed by a look Seteth used to make when his mind was on Flayn. It was a bit different to say the least, but it was also clear that Esmeralda was doing this for the sake of Almyra more so than the wellbeing of Jasmina herself. At least this is what Hubert was gathering. 

"Rumors are spreading about men coming after her. I hope you dissuade people of these rumors, as Jasmina is about to be of age where men will now look at her as a prize to be won. If you see any men approach my sister, please push them away. Use whatever means necessary provided it is allowed in Garreg Mach Monastery's laws. You can even use stomach poison when it is in a state of emergency. We can not let Jasmina be anywhere near a man that will see her as nothing more than a trophy." Esmeralda said this as she was masking her own prejudices, specifically of the men of Fodlan. 

"I will do what I can, your highness. But tell me, why trust us with the security of Princess Jasmina? Surely her Almyran heritage would turn off a couple of the men after her hand in marriage?" Hubert had to ask further. 

"Because there is a saying I heard once. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Esmeralda left, with Naveed and Jasmina walking with her as well. 

"At least Claude only gave us one task. His daughter looks like she has a set of tasks ready for us to take on, and she isn't even ascending to the throne in the future like Naveed would be. Claude probably should have checked that his daughter wouldn't be so…" Hubert was about to speak when Ferdinand stopped him with a pat on his shoulder. 

"Hubert. Esmeralda has every right to be concerned with Jasmina! To think you of all people would be so insensitive to a noblewoman's concerns for her sister's well-being!" Ferdinand can feel his fingernails creaking over the brick walls housing them. 

"Hmm. True, but Esmeralda is not Lady Edelgard. She can never be a princess of an Empire. She'll sink inside that kind of pressure," Hubert replied. 

"Ah…" 

Ferdinand and Hubert turned. Finally Linhardt's son was awake, only to gasp like he walked in on a gossipy rendezvous between lovers. 

"P-Professors?! Why is it when I try to walk in on you two, Ferdinand always has you pinned to the wall? Don't tell me… You two are lovers, aren't you?" The boy gasped. His face turned a bright pink as he looked over to his sister. 

"They were fighting, Lullaby. Now come on! We got to get to the training grounds! You're on medic duty, remember?" Sophia shook her head. 

"But we don't have a war to fight! What is the point of training when we aren't going to have a battle?" Lullaby diverted his attention back to Ferdinand and Hubert, "Besides… Lover's quarrels are easier to solve."

Sophia began to pull her brother out of the chair, "C'mon, Lullaby! You're just like Dad! I have to drag you around with me in order for you to go places!"

Lullaby gave Sophia a look that read he didn't appreciate the comparison. Sophia grumbled. 

She then turned around and squatted, "Here. I'll carry you, just like Mom used to do, just to make it up to you for that. Difference is, Mom's probably a lot stronger, since she used to carry Dad as well."

Ferdinand watched as Sophia, who looked just like her mother before the incident, now giving Lullaby, who was somehow even lazier than Linhardt, a piggyback ride to training. Though, there were some differences. For one, Sophia had the low-riding ponytail and Lullaby had a braid. Both with a white ribbon. 

Lullaby turned back as he whispered, 'Good luck, Professor Aegir' which threw Ferdinand off. 

Ferdinand turned to Hubert. 

"I guess that is all of our onlookers for the time being." Ferdinand looked away, his face a bright red. 

"That Lullaby is getting into your he-... I saw what Linhardt did there," Hubert was about to say something only to be stopped by how the words were coming out of his mouth. 

"Lullaby and Sophia have been the only two students in the Golden Deer House to actually have visited the Empire. They are children of House Hevring after all," Ferdinand observed. 

"They're also Professor Byleth's brats. Yet of the two of them, Lullaby is who baffles me more," Hubert looked over to find a coffeepot, his hands trembling as he poured water inside it. 

"Baffles you how?" Ferdinand asked. 

"He babbles pointlessly about love. He is no different than Dorothea," Hubert replied. 

"That's probably because Claude spared her too. Difference is, it was by the request of Professor Manuela, who did tutor her after all. She worked at the singing academy Manuela began to teach. Though, now that you mentioned Dorothea," there was an awkward pause as Hubert was about to heat up the coffee pot. 

"DOROTHEA!" Hubert snapped his fingers. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Training for the day was different. Lionel's technique was similar to Byleth's or more accurately, the first Blade Breaker's. Captain Jeralt back in the day even thrusted his lance the same way, pushing swords off of students before jabbing the blunt end of the lance into the student and twisting to tap them swiftly with the sharp end, denting the armor in the process. This was not how a Gloucester used the lance and it showed. Lionel panted as he heard the screams of various girls, mostly students swoon over the would-be blood bath.

"Well met, Lionel Hellman Gloucester! Who knew that you studied under the second Blade Breaker with her information from the Blade Breaker before her! Your brother should be taking notes if I were you," a guffaw greeted Lionel. 

Lionel rolled his eyes. 

"Please don't talk about Jeralt, Captain Rangeld. He's learning from that Hanneman guy on Crestology right now and it is rude to talk about others behind their back," Lionel shook his head. 

"Oh, alright. But in turn, you should start calling me Alois! I once had to pick up your Father and retreat him to the infirmary in his battles! And your mother and I bonded so well from fishing trips and our stories with Captain Jeralt, you may as well even call me Uncle Alois like my niece!" The man in question patted Lionel on the back with a heartier laugh. 

"Oh… Alright I guess, Uncle Alois," Lionel couldn't help but crack a smile. 

Ferdinand observed that conversation but Hubert was focused on the many other interactions during training. 

While Barbara Robin Kirsten prided herself in her punches, even pushing a man that clearly towered over her away with one swift roundhouse kick, she was also quick to help her sister, Joanna Greenfinch Kirsten, when she didn't have as much luck when a shorter student punched her in the abdomen and left her weeping in pain. Barbara somehow remembered a whole verse in a 'Physic's book' before sucker punching the same kid that dared lay a hand on her. She had the makings of a War Cleric. 

Barbara's only issue is that whenever Patrick made a move, she just stared at him dumbfounded and very much twitterpated. The minute Patrick's training axe swinged and hit a guy, Barbara managed to have a hit land on her by one of the other students. Patrick wasn't one to talk either. He often screamed for Joanna's name, only for his sister, Artemis to save his hide multiple times. He can hear Artemis sigh whenever it happens and the word was in Fodlander as well. This word being: 'Twitterpated'. 

Hubert then saw Claude's children. Esmeralda's lancework was very much Almyran, that much was true. But each swipe with her lance and the way she guards herself was very much reading as Seteth to him even though her fighting style was not one Hubert saw Seteth perform before. 

Though when she saw someone make a move on Naveed and Jasmina, of course she ran to their aid and angrily roared to not dare lay a finger on them. Naveed grumbled something about having it and Jasmina begrudgingly licked her sister's wounds agreeing with him. 

Lastly was Sophia, as she was about to spar with Lionel next. Their blades danced. Lionel struggled to disarm Sophia, but Sophia wouldn't give up just because of it. It was at that moment that when Lionel did, Sophia came in with a punch, probably to save her life. As Lionel coughed, Lullaby ran in to heal him this time and then began to remind Sophia that they were supposed to be training, and Lionel could have been in the infirmary for a whole day. 

There were various conclusions to what Hubert saw that day. 1) Lionel Hellman Gloucester while he attempts to pride himself as a Gloucester DOES NOT FIGHT like one at all. 2) Barbara likes Patrick and Patrick likes Joanna. The extent is hard to pinpoint. 3) Esmeralda is too much like Seteth. It would be hard to lie to her because of it. Naveed and Jasmina do not like Esmeralda smothering them. 4) Sophia is a close match to Lionel. She even bested him in combat. But Lullaby…

"Are you jotting a poem for Professor Aegir, Professor Vestra?" Lullaby chimed in. Hubert was alarmed by how close he was. 

"Erm… No, actually. Why do you ask? Are you already asking how you did in today's training?" Hubert quickly held his notes back. 

"Oh, I see. Switching the topic to my grades. That worked with my Daddy dearest, Professor Vestra, but it won't work on me. I actually did well at Casagranda's Academy. How else could I project my voice loud enough for my healing words to actually save Lionel in time?" Lullaby held his hands over and behind his head. 

Hubert blinked, "Dorothea told you about me, didn't she?"

Lullaby's grin widened over the name, "You mean Professor Arnault? Well, I just found proof you are no longer walking the same path as your precious Edelgard. I now need physical proof to tell her you and Ferdinand are an item now."

"Peh. Figures she would pry. And what is worse is that you insist Ferdinand and I are lovers. You won't leave us alone until you get what you want. That is exactly what your Father did when he learned of your Mother. He pestered her to let him into the Golden Deer just to study her Crest. Did you know that?" 

Hubert grinned when he saw Lullaby give him the same pained look he gave Sophia when he was compared to his Father by her. 

"Hubert! Are you antagonizing the students again?" Ferdinand's bellow caught Hubert and Lullaby off-guard. 

"Ah! Ferdinand! Don't worry about me. Hubert was just about to tell me my grade for today's exercise!" Lullaby made a cheeky grin creep over his face.

"I… Uh… Huh. According to my notes, I didn't even grade you once," Hubert gave Lullaby a half-truth. It wasn't like Hubert to define people with an actual percentage, which was something a teacher does. He begrudgingly showed Lullaby everything he wrote about him, even down to even more comparisons to his father, Lullaby almost ready to cry when he saw the same insults used on him that his father handled much better. 

"Lullaby! Quit screwing around! The teachers have to prepare their next lecture after lunch!" 

Lullaby turned to Sophia. 

Lullaby returned his eyes to Hubert. 

"At least he learned there are more things about her than her Crest." Lullaby stook his tongue out before following his twin. 

"I don't think he hates his Father, but maybe he finds comparisons to him too much?" Ferdinand asked the minute he observed Lullaby wasn't in hearing range. 

"I guess. The only difference is, Lullaby's a little brat. I wonder if he thought of me the same way Linhardt did. I would have to see for myself at the mock battle." Hubert replied, his eyes trailing at Ferdinand. 

"Remember Jeralt and Lionel will be at the mock battle. It'll be a real battle if we aren't careful!" Ferdinand reminded him. 

"Peh. We shall see. There is already competition for his attention if you follow me to the Dining Hall." Hubert mentioned. 

*+*+*+*+*

It was funny; When they got into the dining Hall, Jeralt was sitting eating his food next to only a couple other kids while Lionel was surrounded by girls all asking if they can have dinner with him. Lionel for the first time looked like an overwhelmed Lorenz. It was the first time Ferdinand was willing to say this as while he did look like Lorenz did when he went to Garreg Mach on the surface, save for his mother's alert eyes, he styled his hair like his mother did and even he didn't even wear a Gloucester Rose. Though that was only something Ferdinand observed from his character. 

Ferdinand began to overhear Lionel closely.

"I must apologize, ladies. I still have some homework Professor Hanneman asked of me. Besides, I think my brother might be better company," Lionel pointed at Jeralt. The minute Jeralt saw him do that, he almost broke his fork, his face red and fuming. The girls then giggled. 

Ferdinand found this kind of Lionel, but he knew because it was out of context that it was official… Jeralt was going to kill Lionel at that battle if Ferdinand doesn't intervene right away. 

+*+*+*+*+

TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is the last chapter for the month; I have more work to do.


	3. The Autumn Mermaid and the Search For The Argent Whale pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is in charge of storytime!

Citrus and Chocolate

+*+*+*+*+

The Autumn Mermaid and the Search For The Argent Whale pt. 1

*+*+*+*+*

It was soon that Hubert for once decided to approach Lionel when he was testing arrows late into the night. He tried to remember a time he saw Lorenz do such a thing when he was a student, but no day came to mind at all. He was interested. Lionel did inherit some things from Lorenz but not his work ethic. 

"You're late," Hubert took a step close to Lionel who turned. 

"Professor Vestra! You scared me," Lionel lowered his bow though his voice defied what he said, "Don't mind me. I just want to make sure everyone's bows work effectively. It would be a shame if it isn't a fair fight during our mock battle."

"I wouldn't think your father would approve of you doing weapon maintenance. You are a nobleman, are you not?" Hubert wanted to see how Lionel reacted. He knew plenty of noblemen that do weapon maintenance, including Ferdinand. He just knew how snobbish Lorenz used to be that he looked down on such a task.

"Why does it matter? My mom always scolded my Dad for not polishing his blade. And in the case of right now, I'm no different than anyone else. I am pretty sure I was on duty for weapon maintenance for my house today. If he has a problem, he'll have to take it up to Naveed," Lionel resumed testing the bow by shooting an arrow at the target. 

"Fascinating. As the heir of House Gloucester, you prove to be more fascinating than you lead on. I guess that's why all the girls come running to you and not your brother."

Lionel cracked a snicker, "Listen. I am willing to let Dad surprise me with an arranged marriage if he has to. I just need to work harder and smarter. I'll worry about that special someone at the ball and then after that, I can return to my training. I want to be like the hero that Mom named my brother after, Captain Jeralt! A nobleman that can't fight for the people is almost a spineless coward. Being the next Count Gloucester isn't enough!" 

"So why do you fight with the boy named after the Blade Breaker then?" Hubert found an opportune time to bring it up now that he heard enough. 

Lionel paused. 

"Listen. Jeralt doesn't respect what he is given. He doesn't want to be a knight like the Jeralt that my Mom tells us so much about! He thinks he can be the next Count Gloucester if he pesters me long enough," Lionel finally explained, the hints of pain in his voice as he did so oozing out for Hubert to see like blood out of a rare steak.

"So can he pester you to give up your title?" 

Lionel shook his head. 

"He's too much like our grandfather at the moment. House Gloucester already has a bad reputation with hot-headed men that won't give up their positions just because their sons managed to defeat plenty more armies within a year than they did in their whole lifetime. What's worse is that my Dad feels awful about it because that hot-headed-ness was encouraged for him as well. Thank Sothis he was an only child. Only she knows what would happen if he had a brother. I want to change that once I take the title of Count Gloucester," Lionel hid some sort of anger in that statement that Hubert figured was targeted at his grandfather in question. 

Though when he mentioned 'hot-headedness', Hubert couldn't help but crack a smile at that. It was funny how such a hot-headed boy would say such a statement. 

"So there is a reason you want to stay the heir, then?" Hubert turned away as he thought about it. 

"Of course. I want to bring peace and prosperity for everyone in the world. Not just for Fodlan or for Almyra or Brigid. I want to continue both of my parents work. Jeralt on the other hand only seems to care about the stuff grandfather was trying to indoctrinate to me. I've been warned to avoid him not just by Mom but by Uncle Claude and Uncle Ignatz. I'm just surprised that crusty old bastard was able to feed my younger brother so much of his dogma that he forgot everything that Uncle Claude worked for. I guess I am relieved he still calls Annabella our sister and doesn't say anything ill about Artemis or Patrick behind Uncle Ignatz and Aunt Petra's backs."

"Wait. Why do you address them as uncles and aunts?"

Hubert was so intrigued by the information gushing out of Lionel but couldn't help but get jarred by the way he addresses the King of Almyra, and the Royal Couple of Brigid. 

"Because even though we are all completely different people and we haven't always gotten along in the past, we're all family in a way. Our parents grew up together in one big army and they fought Emperor Edelgard, the King of Liberation, and Those Who Slither in the Dark all so that we could live here without much worry. In turn, we also grew up together, always visiting each other for occasions like birthdays or religious holidays. Even though Claude's the king of an entire nation, he still had time to remember mine as well as Jeralt's, Eliza's and Annabella's. He may as well be an Uncle, even if my Dad didn't see eye-to-eye with him at first." 

Hubert then remembered that Almyrans were always known for celebrating even the smallest of victories. Though the memories of the boys and girls that Claude's army have raised together were sharper than what Hubert could imagine. He feared it could be no match for him if he were to figure out a means to avenge Edelgard's death. 

"Anyway, that's enough of me talking for right now. I'm going back to work!" Lionel returned to his task of shooting arrows as Hubert left the training grounds with haunting thoughts that would taunt him in his dreams if he let them. 

*+*+*+*+*

"Seteth hasn't been feeling well," was the announcement that Flayn made to Ferdinand, Hubert, and the rest of the Academy's staff. Ferdinand's eyes widened. 

"What happened, may I dare ask? Did you reveal a secret relationship to him he had no prior knowledge of knowing?" Hubert asked, though he said it in jest seeing how Flayn was the model child of any relationship be it any sweet little sister or darling daughter. 

Flayn grew awfully quiet after a while with her eyes widened like a dog that spotted they were in trouble, sipping Sweet-Apple Blend tea. The staff began to gossip, with Ferdinand giving Hubert a dirty look. 

"I thought it was obvious I was joking," Hubert said though now his curiosity piqued. The way Flayn was giving him awkward glances before returning to her speech lead to believe maybe Hubert was right. 

"You need to rethink your jokes," Ferdinand whispered irritably. 

"Couldn't help it," was all Hubert whispered back as he then overheard what Flayn was saying. 

"We were hoping to begin our first storytime for the younger children. We would need a volunteer to produce a story for this week that the children would enjoy," Flayn said as she caught Ferdinand's attention. 

"Allow me!" 

Hubert wanted to facepalm so hard over Ferdinand's unannounced enthusiasm, but it probably would help make up for his cutthroat observation of Flayn's behavior. At worse, he gave him an ominous glance. This glance was one Ferdinand ignored as he then realized his own downfall. 

"Ah! Excellent! You will have until Friday before the mock battle to give us a story. While that happens, Mercedes and Bernadetta will be tending to her wounds," Flayn said with a smile. 

"Bernadetta, you mean the same Bernadetta who hid away from the outside world all this time?" Ferdinand's eyes widened. 

"Why yes. They are collaborators for various fables. In the meantime, Ferdinand. Since you are so close to Hubert, you guys should have no problem collaborating on the picture book! Our only restriction is that we can not speak ill of the goddess in the book. We are a monastery after all!" 

Hubert now facepalmed as Ferdinand's jaw dropped from what he was just signing up for and the fact that Bernadetta was surprisingly alive and well. 

For Hubert, this was Flayn getting back at Hubert for learning her secret. Now Hubert wants to know more about the secret relationship she revealed to Seteth. 

*+*+*+*+*

"You really are acting like you're a student again. Taking such a task… Are you mad?" Hubert hissed as he was almost ready to strangle Ferdinand. 

"We need to set a good example for the students!" Ferdinand explained. 

"On making a complete fool of ourselves? Have you no shame? What story do you have cooked up in that little mind of yours that can entertain children of the Alliance?" 

Ferdinand couldn't help but think of the fairy tales he used to hear of fair maidens disappearing only to be found by dashing princes in castles owned by villains. But do those stories translate well to Brigid, where men and women take the same roles and a king and queen would rule together? What of Almyra, where the villains are elusive tricksters of an Almyran origin? And the Leicester Alliance… Their stories are often focused on supernatural elements like a golden deer guiding scared children home or a noble getting poisoned by a scorpion only to be saved by the same scorpion's kiss turning into a queen of a forgotten land. 

"Hmmm… I guess I'll need your so-called 'intel' to give me ideas before Friday. I suggest going around and hearing stories from the other students. Flayn did want us to collaborate on this project," Ferdinand said as his mind drew a blank, "I want to tell children of someone daring and charismatic. Someone that they'll look up to. But the stories I hear are too formulaic! I need something unpredictable… like the Leicester Tale of the Scorpion Queen!"

"Very well. It would be interesting what information I gather from the students. After all, Brigid WAS Empire Territory. I would have been like taking candy from a newborn babe to at least ask years prior."

"Hubert, have you heard one of Petra's tales? They're of sailors but the one about the Argent Whale… Could I discuss that one? Or at least appropriate it to something more palatable for Fodlan's current he generation?" 

"I never bothered asking her about tales from Brigid. To be frank, frivolous fairy tales aren't my thing," Hubert gave Ferdinand a look that read he was baffled. 

"Well, the sailors in question were hearing about a whale that kept sinking ships leaving Brigid for other lands. One of the sailors made it his life goal to slay the foul creature and finally bring peace to the archipelago. Eventually the whale was slain, but when the sailor finally made it to the other shore, he learned he made a grave mistake. The people he met on the other side of the sea were incredibly hostile and chased him back to Brigid. In the end, the Argent Whale was merely protecting him. I personally don't know why but the implications of that story bothered me. Especially on the front of Petra bringing Ignatz to Brigid with this tragic tale."

"Hrm… I am pretty sure that is a tale more representative of the Fodlan of the past. Petra was probably voicing herself feeling like the sailor in that tale overcoming her own struggles. I'll see if I can find her little runt in her litter. She may have heard a different version of that tale." Hubert replied as he raised a brow at the idea that a friendly character like Petra was indoctrinated by the messages found in a story so knee-deep in metaphors relevant to a certain ideology Hubert fondly remembered Claude opposing so much when he encountered him. 

"No, it was a story told before the war between Brigid and Dagda. Though, I think since she is the new Queen of Brigid, she may have asked the people of her tribe to revise that tale. If you see Artemis or Patrick, feel free to discuss the story they were told of the Argent Whale," Ferdinand then gave Hubert something as he was making a grimace over what he just said. 

"Very well. That brat may not give me answers though. She doesn't take kindly to those that insult her parents in their thoughts," Hubert was going to proceed with caution. 

As he did so he looked to what Ferdinand have Hubert. 

"Ferdinand?" Hubert narrowed his eyes, "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's for you to jot down notes," Ferdinand winked before resuming his outline. 

Hubert looked at the item again, raising it up. It was a cutesy looking pink tome with pages that were blank save for pink stripes and a cartoon squirrel. 

"How humiliating," was all Hubert could muster before he left. As he did he bumped into her. 

"Ow! Oh… Please excuse me, Professor Vestra! I didn't see you there!" Jasmina's familiar voice greeted Hubert and he couldn't help but have his mind wander. 

Her veil had a clasp keeping it all together in a somewhat haphazard fashion. But he knew it was somewhat familiar. 

"Be sure to watch where you are going next time Fl- I mean your highness," Hubert was so accustomed to that voice being connected to Flayn that he needed to catch himself when talking to Claude's daughter. He then looked at her again. 

"Did you forget my name, Professor? I understand Almyra has names people have trouble pronouncing. It's alright though because Father was prepared for that occasion and named me after a flower my Mother loved when she visited the kingdom." 

"Yes, I am aware your name is Jasmina. It is just that you sound awfully familiar and I can't shake myself from associating you from someone I know." Hubert was setting the gears in motion that were going on in his brain. The clasp, the mannerisms, the voice. Even though Jasmina is from Almyra, the pieces were coming together on what that secret relationship was and why Seteth probably had a sick week. 

"You must be talking about Flayn then. I understand a little bit but my mind draws a blank on why. Hopefully unlike her I don't have a shred of mystery to my character. I am only a princess from a country people just now are getting to know more about. If you want I can tell you a ballad that was once sung during war victories so I can exposite on a strong difference between the two of us." Jasmina said with a cheeky grin on her face. 

Seems Jasmina had her home on her mind the minute Flayn was brought up. Hubert can understand homesickness so decided to humor her a bit. Being taken by the hand, Hubert followed Jasmina to the training grounds where she sung a ballad in the language of Almyra. Hubert didn't understand what it meant, but Jasmina was trying to dance with the lance as if fencing with her enemy with it. The choreography couldn't be taken seriously given the small girl's stature, but it ended with Jasmina on the ground. 

"What was that display about?" Hubert asked non-plussed.

"O-oh! Right. It was a song we celebrated about Osna the Frail. It used to perform on my birthday before my trips to Leicester Territory for our family's birthdays. What happened was Osna was a frail girl, being born from an Almyran lake on a cool autumn morning. When it was translated, it was said she died on a spring morning. The Leicester Alliance does get humid at that time, so it was mostly my Almyran relatives telling me to be prepared for Fodlan's warm sun." 

"So Osna the Frail is a form of snow maiden, correct?" Hubert was unimpressed. 

"You are quite perceptive. That explains why you were Edelgard's second-in-command, correct?" 

Hubert thinned his lips, "There is more to that."

"Maybe Edelgard is your Osna… I wonder if she is looking down on us and happy for our serenity here," Jasmina said as she looked up. 

That was a heartwarming thought Jasmina gave Hubert. Though now that it was Claude's daughter to make that observation, Hubert couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Though perhaps she wished to be in this serenity together. That was something your father didn't give her the liberty of having, but that was her fault more so than his."

Jasmina grinned, "I hope it helps you with the assignment Auntie Flayn gave you."

*+*+*+*+*

Artemis was watching Ferdinand carefully. He grunted and hummed, trying to find the right words. 

"Are you doing the 'snoopings' I heard about?" 

Ferdinand yelped as he almost spilled the ink all over his notebook. Luckily not an odd drop landed on the pages. 

"Artemis! Y-you scared me!" Ferdinand couldn't help but be taken aback by her. 

"You finally are not calling me by Papa's name. That gives me great relief." Artemis sighed. 

"Y-yes… Actually I needed your help, to tell you the truth. I just got an assignment for before the mock battle this week," Ferdinand glanced over to recognize familiar marks on Artemis' face. 

"Oh? You mean the one from Flayn? What is it you need?" Artemis looked puzzled. 

"Were there… any stories outside of the Argent Whale you know about?" Ferdinand asked his face looking desperate. 

"Ah… There is one Papa told me about. It was about a surprise encounter with a mermaid. There were two versions of it. My Mama loved the one with the sad ending," Artemis explained. 

"Huh? Two versions?" Ferdinand asked. 

"Yes. There is one with a sad ending where the mermaid had to bid farewell to the sailor and return to the sea, and then there was the one where the mermaid and the sailor… had the wedding, and the mermaid became a human. Papa said that ending was a happy one, but the mermaid had to leave her family, so it made me sad too," Artemis explained. 

"...Oh! That must be a tale from the Kingdom of Faerghus! I wonder who told Ignatz that story?" Ferdinand replied. 

"Aunt Merc--- er I mean, Professor Martritz has recently told me the happy ending's tale. She heard it in Fhuh… Fear… fur…" Artemis had trouble speaking for a minute. 

"Fhirdad?" 

"Yes! That place! So that is from the Faerghus Kingdom?" 

"Yes. The North-eastern seas welcome all kinds of stories. It's even said there is a monster in their oceans," Ferdinand laughed. 

"Fhirdad… I will provide more information on the mermaid. Papa drew her once during his times of story," Artemis then said as she gestured for a pen. 

"Ah. You want to draw her? I take it your Father drew her so beautiful and full of life. He is a talented artist after all," Ferdinand offered the quill to her, reminiscing of his days in school where he would see Ignatz next to Raphael with his head in a sketchbook as he was drawing the scenery around him. 

It took time and Ferdinand was hit hard with how much the mermaid… looked more like him. 

"She was supposed to have hair the color of seaweed like in the story… Perhaps I need to buy paint at the market to make the vision more clear," Artemis usually spoke like Petra, but at this moment, Ferdinand thought he heard Petra trying to impersonate Ignatz in this exact same scene. It was true she looked like Ignatz but it was clear aside from his artistic skills, Artemis was more like Petra, even down to her hunting skills. 

"This is… peculiar she looks like me here," Ferdinand coughed. 

"Hmm? Oh no! The mermaid is not you in the slightest. I wanted to model her after Mama, but your hair… It was the better reference for what Papa visions for her," Artemis was a little irritated Ferdinand made the comparison, but it was clear she understood why Ferdinand thought this. 

"I wonder who the sailor looks like then," Ferdinand pondered imagining Ignatz in a cute sailor outfit kissing Petra, the mermaid that found him alone at sea. 

"I want him to look like Papa," Artemis replied as she attempted to draw a sailor similar to Ignatz. 

Ferdinand liked that idea. However, from what he gathered, Ignatz was the mermaid in this story and Petra was the sailor that was lost at sea and found him among the fish. Why else is he now the King of Brigid and not a knight under some nobleman's army? He pictured the sailor to be a bit more set in his ways… like someone else he knew. 

+*+*+*+*+*+

As Ferdinand was setting off for the night, Hubert returned to him with some notes. 

"Huh. I see you made yourself busy," Hubert chuckled as Ferdinand showed him his notes. 

"Yes. Artemis reminded me of an old Kingdom tale. I think having the main character be someone that is from the sea may help bring some added relativity to those that feel like they don't belong, so I so far made the change from the sailor's perspective to that of a mermaid," Ferdinand explained. 

"What a coincidence. Jasmina told me a winter's tale where a snow maiden melts when spring rolls around. Having her disappear might give the mermaid a sense of urgency." Hubert chuckled. 

"It is funny. Did you know that mermaid story had an alternate ending where she returned to the ocean?" 

"Oh?"

"Artemis and Petra both prefer that ending. They thought of the mermaid's family and how it would help the mermaid's wellbeing to stay with her family instead of marry the sailor. I think maybe there is a sense of compromise we may bring."

"Perhaps maybe the mermaid visits the sailor during the winter only to return to the sea when spring rolls around. I consider that a healthy compromise," Hubert chuckled. 

"Yes, but what of the Argent Whale?" Ferdinand asked. 

Hubert then remembered the original tale Ferdinand was reworking. 

"Ah yes… That one. I think I know we can base it off of your friend Lorenz's tale of watching Byleth slay the King of Liberation revived from the dead by Unholy magics." Hubert rubbed his chin as he pondered. 

"So maybe make the Argent Whale represent isolationism but the bad side of it? Interesting view of things. Very well." Ferdinand chuckled. 

Hubert bit his lip. He didn't know if Ferdinand forgot to do something for him in return for that information or not, but he refused to pry. Ferdinand was becoming quite occupied. 

"Hubert… Could you do me one last thing?" Ferdinand said as he began to write his story. 

"What is it, Ferdinand?" 

Ferdinand looked at Hubert as if entranced by something. Hubert knew he was exhausted, but he squirmed knowing they shared this room together and Ferdinand has begun to act this way in front of him.

Hubert shook a bit. 

"Spit it out. Out with it. We still have tomorrow to perform our duties as teachers." Hubert was growing impatient with the awkwardness of the silence looming in the air. 

"O-oh! In that case, could you prepare some late night tea? I would find it amusing if we shared some tea together before bed!" Ferdinand replied as he looked back down and resumed his writing. 

Hubert nodded as he prepared the tea. He was vexed. Hubert and Ferdinand weren't like this before. He and Ferdinand used to fight much like Lionel and Jeralt. But now they're together like this and even worse, people were starting to notice. It mattered a lot. It was beginning to weigh on his mind. He knew he had to figure out why now Ferdinand was willing to cooperate with him. There must be something Claude hasn't told him about Ferdinand. He'll have to get to the bottom of it eventually.

*+*+*+*+*

To Be Continued...


	4. The Autumn Mermaid and The Search for the Argent Whale Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert confronts Ferdinand about the plot he and Claude worked on and Lorenz learns his Dad collapsed at one of the Alliance meetings. These last few days were kind of crappy.

Citrus and Chocolate 

*+*+*+*+*

The Autumn Mermaid and the Search For The Argent Whale pt. 2

+*+*+*+*+

Ferdinand began the story and finished the story with Hubert currently revising it. There wasn't much else he could do about it except commission an artist to draw out the illustrations. He thought about commissioning Artemis after the help she gave him despite her initial hostility towards the two of them. Though, she wouldn't like what direction he went with in the story. Rather, her father probably wouldn't as Ferdinand for some reason kept picturing him as the mermaid and Petra as the sailor. It made sense as he kept writing for it. After all, only Ignatz was willing to accept both endings as canon, at least for his loved ones. He may as well be an indecisive mermaid. 

He made a small doodle of Ignatz without his glasses on kissing Petra with his glasses on by the cheek. He chuckled playfully at that. 

"Ferdinand, we need to talk," Hubert said, as if he was about to confront him about a stolen item. 

"H-Hubert!" Ferdinand gasped, "Did you look over the story? Were there… grammatical errors?" 

"It isn't about the story! It is about you in general!" Hubert hissed impatiently. 

Ferdinand blinked. He stammered a bit until he got his bearings straight. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"I-I don't know what you mean exactly, Hubert." 

"Don't play dumb, Ferdinand. Did you and Claude tell me EVERYTHING about my own circumstances? Did you and Claude hide something from me? Perhaps it'll explain how close we have been getting lately. When we first met, you and I were barely cooperative, begrudgingly so in front of Lady Edelgard. Now you think after all this time we can manage children? Together? You must be out of your mind!" Hubert was sick of it all, his brows furrowing and his teeth baring at Ferdinand like a wolf asserting his dominance to one of his brethren. 

Ferdinand bit his lip. He looked down at his doodle. Hubert looked at the doodle than back at Ferdinand, his snarl turning into a grin. 

"Ferdinand, do you have repressed feelings? Perhaps you are doing all of this for Petra's favor? You torment me on behalf of the girl?" Hubert's eyes pierced a gaze into Ferdinand's heart. 

"A-Actually… The truth is…" Ferdinand's face was a soft orange. 

"I knew it. Come now, Ferdinand finish your thought. I have something to tell Artemis later," Hubert enjoyed torturing Ferdinand at this state. 

"A-Actually… Lullaby is right. The truth is… I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Hubert."

Hubert was about to gloat only to pause for a minute to digest those words. 

"Wait a second? Is this some kind of trick of the mind?" Hubert's grin turned into a jaw dropped in awe. 

"W-what else could it be?! I wanted to end this war fast so I can spend more time with you, Hubert! With Edelgard gone, I thought maybe you…" 

Ferdinand was justifiably slapped hard. 

"You jeopardized the Empire over such lecherous pining?! Are you absolutely mad?!" Hubert raised his voice, but Ferdinand didn't whimper or flinch. He just stared at him. 

"It was your obsession with her that made you mad! Couldn't you see that?!" Ferdinand yelled back. 

"You didn't understand anything! Your Father has made you a spineless coward! Just like him!" 

And soon, Ferdinand and Hubert were the ones throwing fists at each other. Bookshelves tipped over and fell upon the impact of their bodies, desks with paperwork, all made by them for the students to fill out, began to crash down and break. But when Ferdinand was pinned to the ground by Hubert they paused. 

"Ferdinand…" 

"H-Hubert…"

What the Hell were they doing? This wasn't what Claude and Lorenz wanted. And Seteth wouldn't want broken furniture in the Golden Deer House, would they?

Ferdinand blushed, looking over the man towering him and engulfing his whole form. 

"You were trying to redeem me this whole time…" 

"Yes…"

Hubert let a devious chuckle escape him. 

"Remind me that I shouldn't lose my composure like that ever again. It was ill-becoming of me." 

"N-no! I was the one that punched first!" Ferdinand interjected, "and I should be the one to apologize. I thought I could make you see… I thought I could make you see there is a bigger world out there than what Marquis Vestra allowed you to see."

"That doesn't stop your actions from being anymore selfish." Hubert hissed. 

"T-true. W-will you get off of me, at least? I need to get some ice for that bruise you gave to my face," Ferdinand squirmed underneath him. 

"First I need something from you." Hubert said, his usually pale face finally having some color added in. 

Ferdinand's eyes widened before he knew what he meant. He then closed his eyes, and pursed his lips about to give him a kiss. He felt Hubert's warm breath hit him as he presumed he was about to do the same when…

"O-Oh! What happened here?" 

Ferdinand and Hubert were jolted back to their reality to find Jasmina who covered her mouth in horror to see the Golden Deer classroom in disarray. 

Ferdinand and Hubert got up. 

"O-oh! Errr… There was a bird in here. Hubert and I were… trying to shoo it away!" Ferdinand lied on the spot. 

"Ferdinand doesn't care for parrots," Hubert played along, "They like to bite. Especially scarlet macaws."

Jasmina gasped, "There macaws in Fodlan?"

Now that was a lie that was hard to believe to someone native to Fodlan, so even to an Almyran, it'll take some research before they have their doubts and own conclusions to make. Still, her excitement implied there was hope. 

"Err… Well, it was an escaped macaw… from a zoo. I am pretty sure a zookeeper managed to catch it once they heard all the ruckus," Hubert felt his eyes gaze up at Jasmina with some guilt ridden remorse. 

"I guess it is okay now! I'll help you clean up! It looks like you guys got in quite a tussle with the bird too! Shall I heal you up as well? I don't think I have a Crest like my older siblings, but I am sure I can help in some way!" Jasmina bowed. 

Hubert and Ferdinand looked at each other.

"Yes. I believe that it is necessary. I apologize for the inconvenience," Ferdinand was shivering. He didn't know if Jasmina was as wise as her mother or a whole other animal all together. But Jasmina was on to them. He can just feel it. 

"Don't worry about it! I am just happy to help my teachers and get some extra credit while doing so!" 

So that's her angle. Ferdinand sighed with relief. She isn't onto them. 

Though he couldn't help but stay flustered. After all, with all that had happened right now, Ferdinand felt a tremendous burden had been lifted off of him. Though it is debated if Hubert is only humoring him or if he is serious… about the kiss that is. 

_-_-_-_

A letter came in the mail by owl for once when Leonie was at the Gloucester Estate awaiting her next commission. Usually a pigeon (or in the case of an Almyran, an actual hawk) was used by others to send letters. In the case of Garreg Mach Monastery however, an owl or two could be seen flying to residents. 

A sense of nostalgia hit Lorenz and Leonie as they saw a snow white owl fly over the Gloucester Estate. It was the same species perched over Lady Rhea's bedroom door, and it had been years since they saw one flying except...

"Oh! Right. This is probably from one of the boys!" Leonie shook herself out of her awe, as the owl landed on their balcony, trying to shake the letter off of their leg.

Lorenz was shaken out of his nostalgic stupor himself as he remembered he had kids going to Garreg Mach now. He was hoping it was either Jeralt or Lionel explaining themselves like the mature adults they wanted to be. Instead he groaned. It was like he was reading a letter from his own father complaining about the latest Leicester Alliance scandal. He remembered relishing in the drama, but in the context now and the man he's become, it was like reading his own late mother's nagging but it was escalating into one of his father's tantrums. 

"Let me guess. He hates it there," Leonie crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Hmm. Afraid so," Lorenz shook his head with her. 

"I remember his last letter about joining the Black Eagle House. He's willing to abandon everything just to spite Lionel! I almost feel bad for them both," Leonie could stress her own anguish over the bickering but then again…

"We're their parents! They should at least pretend to be in good graces in front of us!" 

"But that's not being honest, Lorenz. Let's face it. We went wrong somewhere for at least Jeralt." Leonie replied. 

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa collapsed during a meeting!" 

Lorenz and Leonie turned to see Eliza, donning her pigtails and holding one of the tomes she was practicing magic with and little Annabella's hand. 

Annabella whimpered, her eyes glossy as they braced for the opportunity to shed tears in front of Lorenz.

"Is he going to die, Papa?" Annabella asked. 

Lorenz was feeling himself begin to tremble. He didn't know an answer to that. 

"I think it's about time you take his place at the conference. Come on. We'll finally confront him about what he's been teaching Jeralt and Lionel." Leonie replied, holding Lorenz up as he was fighting the urge to faint. 

"Papa? Papa!!" Annabella's shrill voice shrieked as she watched Lorenz succumb to that urge. 

"Ugh! He really loves to live for the theatrics, doesn't he? Eliza, sweetie, could you report to the attendants and ask them to send a letter back to Lionel and Jeralt both? Mom's got a mission to tend to Dad for a bit. And no, it isn't another baby sister." Leonie began to bridal carry Lorenz as Annabella was bawling over her Father in a state of comatose.

"If it means you also help Annabella stop crying, then yeah. I'll do that." Eliza replied, though she didn't roll her eyes or let out a scoff over her little sister's predicament. She was smart enough to understand her sister's plight, especially when her Grandfather was sick and her Father was in a state of shock. 

"Mommy! What is happening?!" Annabella was crying. 

Leonie saw Annabella possibly losing her mind over the events that were transpiring. Leonie was trying to think of what to tell little Annabella, as this was the first time there was going to be an actual loss in the family that she could honestly witness. 

"Do you know why Daddy collapsed? Because Grandpa is actually an evil wizard!" 

Annabella stopped crying as Leonie walked with her to Lorenz's bedroom. 

"He is? But then why did Mommy fall in love with Daddy?" Annabella asked, tilting her head. 

Leonie laughed at that comment, "It was actually before the war - before fighting the evil King Nemesis, before defeating the corrupted Emperor Edelgard, before your Father even considered to propose to me on those training grounds. Despite Grandpa being an evil wizard, your Father deep down had good in his heart and he acted on that good one day when he helped me with one of my wounds."

Annabella's eyes widened with glee.

"Oh?"

"To tell you the truth, before that incident with my foot, if you told me that Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, THE Gloucester Rose, was going to be your Father, I would have laughed and asked if pigs were flying in the future as well! We used to not get along at all!" Leonie laughed. 

Annabella tilted her head, now puzzled, "How did he help you with your wounds, then? Do you fight like Lionel and Jeralt?"

As Leonie helped Lorenz into the bed, Annabella was elaborated on the fact that Lorenz while he used to be a haughty stuck-up noble, DID have a soft side she was exposed to while she was carrying some items with a sprained ankle. She even showed her the handkerchief that he used to help her ankle up, as Annabella's eyes lit up with glee. 

"Did you propose to him right then and there?" Annabella asked, her voice admiring her father's kindness. 

"It actually took me years to thank him actually. I wanted to repay him like I wanted to repay Captain Jeralt. Your Father didn't know how at first, but after we helped Claude defeat Nemesis… let's say he found a way," Leonie chuckled showing Annabella the ring. 

"That's so nice! But then why is Grandpa an evil wizard if Daddy was so nice?" Annabella asked, returning to the topic at hand. 

"Even though we married and are happy, Grandpa doesn't exactly like Mommy very much. In fact, Grandpa once yelled angrily to Daddy 'If you marry this girl, I won't give you the time of day'! Most men tremble at those words, but not your Daddy. He told him off and asked for my hand anyway. I think if Grandma were around, she would give you a concrete answer. But he's been stirring the pot of chaos for a while. Chances are he's why Lionel and Jeralt fight the way they do. I think he's finally using his magic again to curse Daddy for staying with me for so long." Leonie tucked Lorenz in, though now she needed a wet towel to help cool him down. 

"Oh," Annabella murmured. 

"Not to worry. All he needs is a bit of rest and true love's kiss, and Grandpa's curse will lift right away." Leonie nodded to Annabella as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?" Annabella asked. 

"Yup! This isn't Mommy's first time dealing with Grandpa's evil magic!" Leonie chuckled. 

Annabella ran up to kiss the unconscious Lorenz on the cheek before running to the door. She whispered softly to Lorenz, "I love you Daddy. We can fight this together," before she completely ran off, presumably to go find her sister. 

Leonie let a sigh escape shaking her head as she looked over to Lorenz who finally was grumbling something in his comatose state, "If only were parenting the boys were that easy."

_-_-_-_-_-_

"Ferdinand. I came back with errm… Some choice feedback. Before I begin though, who was in charge of the art for this part here?"

Ferdinand looked and when he did, he swallowed the tea he let savor in his mouth. 

It was a picture of Ferdinand as the mermaid in full color jumping in the air as a sea captain, who looked no different than Hubert in a navy Admiral's outfit watching in awe.

"S-surely there must be some mistake!" Ferdinand squeaked as his face was a bright red. 

"I am not mad, Ferdinand, but this art is surely… fascinating in its own way, isn't it? Let's keep it in and see what Flayn has to say about it," Hubert chuckled. 

"I-I refuse ! The children would think odd things about me! We don't want that, now do we?!" Ferdinand pulled the illustration away and held it in a different notebook.

"Oh how you squirm," Hubert said almost defeated. 

"I'll have to redraw this on my own! Surely, there was some sort of mistake!" Ferdinand squeaked. 

Hubert left Ferdinand alone, his eyes showing heartbreak and confusion. 

Ferdinand felt awful, but now he had to make it up to him. He knew he admired Hubert's bullying to some degree. 

He pulled Hubert's arm.

"Hubert! Wait!" Ferdinand felt his body about to quake with guilt. 

Hubert looked at Ferdinand who looked at him back. Ferdinand's voice shook, "I still love you. I really do."

"Then at least let me go. I honestly don't want to hurt you any further," Hubert brushed Ferdinand off, but he didn't sound as heartbroken as before. If anything, he was more disappointed. 

Ferdinand looked back at the picture only to see the initials… Io Victor? So Artemis commissioned this to her sister who is still learning how to Hunt. But why? He thought Artemis imagined the mermaid in her Mother's image and the sailor in her Father's. Was there a mixup? He had to know. 

He decided he had to search for Artemis. Finding her was easy. Look for that amber bob and stop the girl to question her. During that search, he found Patrick instead. 

"H-hey! Patrick! Great to see you! Listen, have you seen yo--"

"I am sorry Professor! There is no time to lose; Some weird noble girls are after me!" Patrick grabbed Ferdinand by the hand as Ferdinand turned to see a gaggle of schoolgirls chasing after him, all minor nobles from what he can presume would be the Kingdom of Faerghus based on their accents. Ferdinand was taken aback and didn't say a word until he and Patrick found privacy in the men's water closet, the squealing of giddy schoolgirls keeping them trapped there for a time being. 

"I have SEVERAL questions, Mr. Victor!" Ferdinand huffed impatiently. 

"Forgive me, Professor; Those girls found out about my family history. To think a person who merely came here to learn how to protect my people would be chased like this, just because my mother is the Queen of Brigid, and my father was a successful artist and a new contributing member of the Leicester Alliance's outer circle!" Patrick shook his head. 

"Outer Circle?" Ferdinand raised a brow, "I thought Claude dismantled the status quo for the Alliance?" 

Patrick shook his head, "It was something Uncle Lorenz's dad, the current Count Gloucester made behind Uncle Claude's back. The outer circle consists of the heroes of Fodlan, while the inner circle has Count Gloucester, Margrave Edmund, and Duke Goneril. Those three faces of course are weakened by Uncle Claude, but they still try to manipulate things behind the scenes.The Inner Circle will be short-lived. Uncle Claude is figuring out a plan to get Uncle Lorenz to be the new head of the Alliance, especially when the current Count Gloucester is being quite… difficult. I am sorry. It's Leicester Alliance politics, I didn't mean to overshare."

Ferdinand raised a brow, "You sound like your Father when you apologize like that."

He probably figured it out which was why Claude probably needed Hubert in the first place. Ferdinand at first didn't know why Claude agreed to their deal to begin with, but this new bit of information may entice Hubert… They could actually be conspiring with each other in that sense. Artemis always had followed trouble when trouble follows them. Now he has to find Hubert to talk about these matters. It might encourage Hubert to motivate the students more as well.

_-_-_-_

That night, Ferdinand was in bed, looking over to a somewhat mopey Hubert who still wouldn't be in the mood to even talk to him after Ferdinand admitted he was flustered. Ferdinand knew why that is. Their spark, as short lived as Ferdinand could wager, was one of the few secrets Hubert probably didn't want to keep. He wanted the whole world to know Ferdinand loved him enough to commission a child of Ignatz Victor to draw them. The thing is, he didn't make that commission. Artemis probably did. Until Ferdinand can prove it of courses he has to lift his mood up somehow. 

"Hubert… Do you know what I heard from the grape vine?" Ferdinand attempted to sneak into Hubert's bed, an attempt that was somehow successful. Ferdinand can feel Hubert's warm body shiver with familiarity with Ferdinand's touch. 

"What are you blathering about, Ferdinand?" Hubert asked. 

"When it comes to the Leicester Alliance's old nobles… Old habits never die. To think Count Gloucester is trying to run things behind Lorenz Hellman Gloucester's back! Claude may confront him about it, but maybe you can give him ideas on how you'll be more subtle about it." 

Hubert raised a brow. He turned to him on the bed, colored intrigued. 

"What do you say, Hubert? What do you say to getting your hands dirty in Leicester Alliance politics?" Ferdinand asked. 

Hubert clenched his body, Ferdinand's response being an aroused gasp.

"I don't know, Ferdinand. We can't leave the kids in the dark about this new world we delved right into," Hubert whispered, "Still, I like the way you talk… I need more details."

Ferdinand was about to just tell him only for Hubert to lay a gloved finger on his soft scarlet-tinted lips. 

"Nuh-uh-uh. I am a little rusty, Ferdinand. Have me work for that information," Hubert then purred. Ferdinand liked this at first but realized it was going to be a long, restless night once he was done with him. 

-_-_-_-

The children waited anticipating a story, and lo and behold, they got one. 

"In the land of Brigid, there was a sailor," Ferdinand began. 

Eyes were on him and on the pictures illustrated by Ferdinand himself. They weren't perfect of course, but the children didn't care. They saw a girl with a short marigold-tinted blond bob, a mermaid whose amber fins were like that of a dolphin. Wait, amber? Must have been something he forgot to change to the same pale gold. But they saw her encircle a powerful man of a sailor. 

"He looks like Patrick!" a small girl gasped. 

Oh yeah. He forgot. Patrick was Petra's son. At least the family resemblance is still there though as he continued. 

"And the sailor asked the mermaid if she had seen the Argent Whale…"

The kids looked at each other. They never knew a crossover like this could happen, but they were happy. They began to pay attention further. 

Ferdinand as he told this story was distracted by Hubert who nodded approvingly at how the story came out from his editing skills. 

As the tale ended, the kids clapped and Flayn approached them. 

"Very good, Ferdinand! You made the little ones happy!" Flayn clapped along. 

"Thank you, Flayn. Please, forgive our comments in the past. We-"

"It is alright! My brother will be recovering shortly. He hears you two were concerned for his well-being and… what happened between us is now just water under the bridge, as the saying goes!" Flayn giggled. 

"Oh! What a relief!" Ferdinand felt his body relax. 

"But now we have the first mock battle to prepare for. Hopefully you two will be ready!" Flayn made Ferdinand's body tense up with fear again. 

"Oh bother." Hubert rolled his eyes. 

_-_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Mock Battle

Citrus and Chocolate

Mock Battle 

_-_-_-_

Ferdinand panicked as he and Hubert were now aiding their students in their first mock battle of the year. Lionel, Barbara, Patrick, Joanna, Artemis, Esmeralda, Jasmina, Naveed, Sophia, and Lullaby were in one team. Jeralt and the Black Eagles were at the other. The last team of course was the Blue Lions to the side. 

"Alright. We have to figure out a good strategy to take on these individuals. Just remember your strengths. With that in mind, Esmeralda, Artemis, you try to sneak through the bushes. Joanna, Lullaby, Jasmina, you act when you need to heal the group. Sophia, you and Naveed take on the Blue Lions. Barbara, you and Patrick cover Lionel at th- Stop staring at each other like that! You're getting graded for this!" Hubert grew ever the more impatient. That children's book took a lot of time off of them and so now they're at a slight disadvantage. 

At least, that was what Hubert thought. 

Then the students turned and saw Jeralt get a lashing from one of the Black Eagles students Ferdinand and Hubert thought learned to cooperate with him. It was troubling to say the least. 

What was a bit of surprise though was Lionel rushing in to save him. Jeralt gasped. Hubert gasped. Ferdinand gasped. They haven't even set up a plan for how they would maneuver around the students! Bernadetta of course was there, fainting at the sight of Lionel carrying his brother after many other students tried to pile over him. As he got there, he slapped Jeralt. 

"This is for not seeing that those guys weren't your friends!" Lionel yelled. 

Lionel then charged back into the field. 

"Come back!" Jasmina shrieked. 

Hubert clenched his fists as Ferdinand can feel a grimace escape him. 

"We need a plan to help Lionel. Your scheming is now necessary," Artemis said with some impatience. 

"Right. Barbara? Patrick? You try to help Lionel cull the Black Eagles. Artemis, Esmeralda, hiding is no longer out of the question. You must be ruthless when helping Sophia and Naveed with the Blue Lions. They're taking advantage of the uproar. And like I said, Joanna, Jasmina… Lullaby. A word of caution. Try to heal everyone as well as you can," Hubert said these words, gritting and grinding his teeth impatiently. 

Ferdinand looked to Jeralt who was crying over what had just happened. 

He turned away. He knew exactly why Lionel did this. For a minute there, he thought that Lionel and Jeralt hated each other. 

_-_-_-_

"And the winner for this mock battle is… the Golden Deer House run under Professor Aegir and Professor Vestra respectively."

Seteth made the announcement and afterwards everyone was dismissed. 

Hubert glared darts at Lionel, "I don't know how we did it. You were lucky to have someone watching your back."

Lionel wasn't dumb. He knew that look, and it was no different than the look his father, Lorenz makes when he is about to scold him. 

"Aren't you going to ask what I was thinking?" Lionel asked as he kept a neutral expression. 

"To be frank, I don't want to stress you over the details. I have more shame that the house that I studied under decided to cannibalize themselves by almost murdering your brother. I take it he isn't welcome in most friend circles," Hubert curtly glanced over to Jeralt who was still sobbing.

"A lot of nobles that were too chicken to actually fight the war against Nemesis that my Father had to fight have beef with him over marrying a commoner woman. Then there are the merchant families that have a word for my grandfather. I was told to never speak with the man, but Jeralt never got the memo. He prides himself not by being Lorenz Hellman Gloucester's son, but by being the grandson of the 'true' Count Gloucester. If you add commoners that heard the stories of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester AND the cowardly Count Gloucester who fled the scene when Nemesis showed up, you have a recipe for social disaster." Lionel exposited this with Hubert who figured this was the case. 

"And what about you and your friends?" Hubert raised a brow.

"That's on him. I honestly don't understand him but he just can't seem to stand Naveed in particular. My grandfather hates Almyrans that much. There WAS a reason of course, but now when he says it, he gets an ugly look all across the room like he just let out the nastiest fart."

Hubert chuckled, "I would say your grandfather's dated views would have had him murdered by Emperor Edelgard's hand had he been with the Empire. We don't take too kindly to cowards either."

"I thought as much. I guess coward-hating is universal," Lionel couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"You were upset at seeing your brother suffer. From what Ferdinand tells of you and your brother, you guys want to see each other dead." 

Lionel shook his head to that, "Jeralt probably does, but I am just trying to mind my own damn business. Though, I am sure you guys know that as Professors, that's your business now too."

"Your beef is more with your grandfather," Hubert remembered correctly. 

Then he saw it. The white owl. It was landing near their direction. 

"Huh? This is odd… I don't remember the month ending." Lionel blinked, "Nor do I remember sending Mom and Dad a letter outside of telling them Jeralt is with the Black Eagle House… or probably was."

Lionel let the owl land on his arm. As he pulled the letter off of the owl's leg, he then read it. His eyes widened, "Holy shit… Father! I knew he was a drama queen, but he's being a drama queen for a damn good reason."

Hubert looked over the letter. 

_ Dear Lionel, _

_ We had to write for your family due to an emergency in the Alliance Council; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was given the report as well. The current Count Gloucester had collapsed during the recent Council meeting. Your Father has fainted when he got the news. We hope this doesn't stress you too much as well, but in the next upcoming weeks, there may be a move of roles. Your father may have to take Count Gloucester's stead in the next Alliance meeting. If he doesn't respond to you in the next month, please understand he still cherishes you and Jeralt dearly.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Gloucester Estate Guard _

"Fuck!" Lionel yelled. 

"Lionel! I didn't take you to have a foul mouth," Hubert's eyes widened, but there was amusement in his voice. 

"Quit it. This is serious," Lionel groaned. 

"Listen. I am not a religious man. However, I suspect nature is taking its toll on your Grandfather. You may loathe him, but evil like him doesn't last forever. I want you to be prepared for when the time comes and you will only see him in memory," Hubert wasn't one for condolences but he was aware of when death will come for someone, so could only prepare to comfort someone for when that moment comes. 

"...You miss her, don't you?" Lionel asked. 

"Who?" Hubert blinked. 

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything," Lionel walked off to tell his brother the news. 

Hubert knew what he was talking about. He really did miss Edelgard. He probably guessed by now that Lionel can observe this, and that is why he didn't make any further comments on the warning. Lionel may be callous and crude like his mother, but there is a sense of consideration when he spoke with him. He would have to hear the next update on Lorenz's wellbeing. Like Ferdinand, hearing Hubert come to apologize for his plausible loss would be like listening to a snake sing an aria. He would have to consider a better way to word what is happening to Ferdinand later. 


	6. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz confronts his Dad and Lorenz was wrong about his Father. He was wrong for a VERY LONG TIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I felt a bit hesitant on adding this chapter because I was hoping to write more Ferdibert shenanigans. However, this head-canon I thought about the minute I got an A-Support with Shamir in my Crimson Flower Playthrough, and then thinking about hair colors for a bit. 
> 
> I promise more Ferdinand and Hubert teaching kids stuff but wow. I don't know if I'll like this chapter after writing more for it.

The Confrontation

_-_-_-_

"Count Gloucester! Your son just arrived from your territory! Should I let him in?" A maid asked the now greying old man resting in the bed. 

"Pah! That snake of a son… Very well. He can come in; After all, he is the only heir to my fortune and estate," Count Gloucester rolled his eyes, his voice raspy from the pain in his heart. 

He remembered why he collapsed. To think that Judith of Daphnel said those words to him during the meeting. 

_ "Funny you're a racist when it comes to Almyra. Imagine you being an Imperial noble bitching about Dagdans. Your old Dagdan bride wouldn't be too happy with you speaking ill of her people after she bore you that child." _

He got too enraged when she said that. The fact that Lorenz was born from a Dagdan mother was supposed to be kept a secret. After all, he thought that with Tiana's secret affairs, two could play at that game. 

He remembered Lorenz's mother well; She learned the language of Fodlan when she was hiding in his library, a refugee fleeing from the bloodshed of the Adrestian Empire's War with Dagda. She had a deceased husband who was in the war himself, and she was trying to look everywhere for him. She would have done anything to find her soldier, even if it meant it would lead to a corpse instead of a living body. Count Gloucester took advantage of that. 

He was surprised despite her being a lowborn commoner, that she would produce an heir with the Crest of Gloucester even so. Though he watched her raise her son, while he did as he promised, showing her the body of her dead husband on Adrestian soil, she thought she had no more reason to live until Lorenz came along. 

She initially spoke with her Dagdan accent, little Lorenz having trouble speaking along with her at first. Count Gloucester remembered the times he washed his mouth out with soap trying to speak like that. He wasn't a Dagdan boy. He was a Gloucester, a noble from proud stock. He can't be speaking that way around the other children. 

The day she died, she and Lorenz both had a cold. Count Gloucester remembered how Lorenz cried that day, how he wept mostly because he was given the medicine needed to cure the cold before his mother's dying breaths. Count Gloucester knew he didn't want Lorenz falling in love with a commoner. But his worst fears came to be, and like Father like Son… He came home telling his Father about a commoner girl he couldn't stop thinking about. The handkerchief he lent her that was once Gloucester property even smelled like her… like a common girl with no sense of fashion! 

Other things piled up. Soon, he heard that Claude was actually an Almyran King, that Lorenz was going to marry that commoner whether he liked it or not, and even worse… Hearing that she too provided him with a worthy heir with the Crest of Gloucester! 

Of course he collapsed at the Alliance Meeting! He couldn't bear it at all!

There he was now. He looked pained. Of course he did. He was his son. How would he not know how he was feeling. He raised him in his mother's place and taught him right from wrong (or so he thought). Even if Claude corrupted him, he couldn't help but see the malleable boy he once knew. 

"Father, are you feeling better?" Lorenz asked.

"Yes… Tell me, what did the guards tell you?" 

He feared the worst. He knew Lorenz was finally going to speak up.

"That you collapsing was so sudden and unprovoked! I am sure your position is becoming more and more stressful for you. Please… Allow me to work in your stead at least until you recover," Lorenz stressed. 

He looked no different to his mother when she first asked for his help searching for that soldier in the Empire. Count Gloucester couldn't help but lose it at the thought. 

"Ahahaha… You, a Dagdan bastard… Take my place as Count Gloucester so soon? You'll be ready over my dead body!"

Lorenz bit his lip.

"What's wrong, Lorenz? I already thought they told you everything. You mean to tell me you were in the dark about the petty gossip that put me in this state already?" Count Gloucester cackled maniacally. 

"N-No… I already have gotten the hint that Mother wasn't a woman of Fodlan. I just… Didn't think that was what you only saw me as. It… It opened my eyes to something I was fearing the most when getting here," Lorenz furrowed his brows. 

Count Gloucester watched as his son left, in a huff of frustration which then lead to him collapsing into tears over the shoulder of his wife. 

"I heard everything. I actually didn't realize… I thought he just didn't think you were prepared yet. This is no different than to what Claude was going through, isn't it?" Leonie said as glared darts at the Count on the bed. 

"I thought… I thought it would be all over." Lorenz wept. 

"Look. Let's just go have some tea. Then we'll talk to Claude about everything. We'll even visit the kids back home and tell them what had happened," Leonie's words were kind, and gentle. This wasn't the woman Count Gloucester met at the night of their wedding. 

The woman Count Gloucester met drank beer and let it cover her entire wedding dress, as she bellowed horrible shanties and embarrassed his son and disappointed the old man every step of the way. She would bring praises to Jeralt, the mercenary he hired to protect her village. She would sing praises to Jeralt's daughter, who enabled Claude to be so manipulative to his son and others of his stock. She would tease his son about being so modest. And when the sun set, the two would be together and Count Gloucester would puke at the prospect that Lorenz still kissed her despite the teasing and the beer breath… Oh Goddess the beer breath!

He hated every little thing about her except how gentle he was to Lorenz. If he saw that side to her more, maybe he would let her in his good graces more often. However, after what had happened, it looked like Leonie wasn't going to let him see that personally for himself. 

As they left, Count Gloucester heard Lorenz's wife lay a pox on him. Curse him to high Heaven, she did. Count Gloucester couldn't be so offended in all of his life. 

_-_-_-_

It was Claude's turn to visit Count Gloucester, and from the way he was breathing. He wasn't alone. Margrave Edmund and Judith of Daphnel were also there. 

"So we had a word with the Council. We have decided you are to be removed at once." Judith snarled impatiently. 

"W-what?! How can this be?!"

"No offense, Gloucester… but your views have been deemed… Antiquated, if we can put it lightly. You let your son manage Riegan Territory matters when the King of Almyra is away. The minute Lorenz asks to remove a burden off of your shoulders when you are not well would be seen as brash and irrational at first. But the reasoning because of his lineage… That is paradoxical in every stretch of the word. I feel like it should be your son's right to help you, even if he no longer matches your views point by point anymore." Margrave Edmund commented, his face frowning. 

"Besides, by raising Annabella, he is hoping to restore House Ordelia, the House that died out when the previous heir, Lysithea died months after giving birth to her. The Knight of Seiros… Cyril, was his name… He couldn't bear the responsibility of raising the girl. She bore the Crest of Gloucester as well, a secret we have kept from the girl, as Cyril wouldn't appreciate her knowing this," Judith replied with worry on her face. 

"Wait. Hold up, Judith. I don't think-" Claude tried to stop Judith only for his cackling to begin again. It was another shocking bit of information for him. How did Lysithea get the Crest of Gloucester in the first place?! And why did she have it? From what the Count recalled, Lysithea was a Crestless daughter from a failing noble family! Yes, it was a high probability that by marrying Lorenz, the house could be restored to its former glory. But how did an Almyran boy father a child with HIS Crest?!

He couldn't help but cackle to death. The horror in his eyes knowing this was the last laugh he'll have before he wheezed his dying breaths were a bad sign indeed. 

"Well, that was unfortunate. Should we tell Lorenz?" Judith asked, a little uneasy. 

"I am worried what he'll say. He didn't hate his Father, but his Father sure hated… well, him somewhat," Claude replied covering his mouth as if to hold back puke. 

_-_-_-_

News spread that Count Gloucester died from a mad cackle, leading to him being known as the Mad Count, much to Lorenz's dismay when his funeral was announced. He wrote his eulogy begrudgingly, as he knew it pained him. 

"Lorenz, should we invite the boys? Or at least tell them?" Leonie asked with concern. 

"Yes. But we can't tell them about what he told me. Jeralt wouldn't bear to hear about it," Lorenz said, thinning his lips. 

"That his Dad is…" Leonie began to speak when Lorenz gave her a look that kept her from finishing that sentence, "...Right. But Shamir was from Dagda."

"Wait. She was?" Lorenz blinked almost dumbfounded. 

"You didn't know?" Leonie's eyes widened with surprise. 

"Oh, Leonie. I have been a fool," Lorenz bit his lip, "Send a letter to her at once. I need to speak to her about everything that has happened." 

"Lorenz… Alright then. I'll write that letter for you," Leonie replied as she kissed him on the cheek before parting. 

Lorenz could wait until he knew he was alone to sigh from the emotional exhaustion he was having. 

_-_-_-_

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> So I started working on this fic only to realize 'Wait a minute! I still haven't finished my other stories yet! What is this?!' 
> 
> I did need to finish this chapter up somehow so here is a would be prologue to Ferdinand and Hubert meeting the kids for the first time. Now to provide feedback on it later. I think I mainly started on this fic after a conversation about Lorenie kids. Thought to put my head-canon to some use.


End file.
